


Junkertown

by iTwinDragons (rNgDragon)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Australia, Junker!AU, inspired by the Junker D.Va skin and the new map, junkertown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rNgDragon/pseuds/iTwinDragons
Summary: Hana was only five when she was found by the two junkers in the Australian Outback. Since then, she had not left their side, participating in mech battles and climbing to fame in Junkertown. Her chaotic lifestyle was the only one she knew until the two junkers robbed the wrong bank and were put into the interest of Overwatch themselves. Nothing the junkers do ever made her feel right inside, so when Overwatch extended an offer to her after a chance encounter, Hana has to make a choice: Should she stay by the junkers who saved her life? Or should she take the chance to leave and start her own?(Junker!D.Va au)





	Junkertown

**Author's Note:**

> Probably has been done before. Don't sue me.

_Thirteen years ago._

-

The wind howled and screamed, daring to pull the flimsy umbrella out of her grasp. The rain came down in sheets, the umbrella not wide enough to accommodate her entire body. It was no use anyway, her legs and lower torso already numb from the cold and rain. The little girl hugged the umbrella to herself like a lifeline, as she carefully made her way down a broken concrete path. Past it, the ground was slippery, the mud soaking into her once neon-pink sneakers as her feet sunk into the mud.

 _Keep going._ A cold, numbing pain spread up her legs. _Keep going._ Squelching mud soaked into her socks. _Keep going._ She'll get somewhere eventually.

The little girl finally saw a single spec of light in the distance, blurred and muffled by the heavy rain. Her steps quickened, slipping and sliding down another muddy slope as she made her way closer to the source. There were voices up ahead, muted and indistinguishable by the pitter-patter of the rain falling down.

Closer now, she could see a small, lone standing structure. It was one of those ancient bus stops with glass panels on the side and a metal roof. They used to be everywhere, dotting the streets with crowds of people surrounding it. The fallout of the government nuking the area to get rid of the omnics left the little stops abandoned and unused, until now. She saw three men inside of it, their silhouettes were illuminated by the weak solar powered light on the ceiling. It miraculously still worked decades after the tallest of buildings had collapsed. Small miracles.

Her sneakers squelched in the mud as she hurried towards the booth with a timid smile on her face. The little girl was more than eager to be out of the pouring rain. The people inside saw her as she approached, watching her as she came closer. By the looks of it, they were junkers or traders, carrying large pieces of machinery in their bags and holding what looked like weapons. All of them seemed to have piercings on their face, on their ears, lips, nose and even their tongue. They had strange, roughly cut hairstyles one of them even had a mohawk dyed green. They talked in a loud foreign language, that she didn't know while eying her up and down. The first traces of uncertainty came into her mind but were quickly banished from her mind when the one with a green mohawk smiled and gestured for her to come closer.

These people were going to help her. The little girl walked closer, a hopeful smile on her face. A little too hopeful.

The little girl walked forward without thinking. She was so close to the dry floor of the bus stop, and she could almost feel the warmth of the overhead light. She was exactly a stride away when the man's expression changed, making her hesitate. He sneered at her then lunged forward, taking hold of her little pink umbrella. It tilted to the side as he pulled it, letting the rain cascade all over her.

The slick rain made her grip on the umbrella handle loosen, but the small woven strap connected to it and around her wrist kept it in her possession. The man with the mohawk kept pulling on the umbrella, but her hand had caught in the strap, keeping him from taking it. The little girl cried out in pain as he continued to pull, the strap scraping her wrist raw. Her hand somehow came loose and she fell back, mud soaking into her pants.

She looked up at the man, holding her wrist to her chest as she met his hardened gaze. He sneered at her again, clutching her frail umbrella in his grasp victoriously. The man snapped at her in his language, and even though she didn't understand him, the hostile tone was more than enough of a warning.

She shakily got to her feet, mud now clinging onto the back of her legs, and ran. She wasn't sure if it were the tears that were streaking down her face, or it was the rain that now poured relentlessly on her, without the shelter of her umbrella. The thin sweater she wore was soaked and hung off her thin frame, any ideas of getting warm now gone from her mind. She pulled the hood over her head, already knowing that it and her hair were already soaked from the rain, but she was willing to accept any form of self-security at this point.

The cold was dragging at her limbs, making her continue slower and slower until she was going no faster than a snail's pace. The rain seemed to have soaked right to her bones, making it harder to move her joints. The mud sucked at her feet, trying to keep them planted in the wet earth. The little girl was shivering, her eyes drooping despite the cold. Lightning flickered overhead, followed by the roar of thunder. The thought of finding shelter came into her mind, pushing the sleep away.

The little girl kept going, a pace of urgency in her step. The bus stop was no more than a smudge of light in the dark landscape before it too seemed to disappear. She eventually reached something that silhouetted against the dark sky; an old shack with a caved-in roof. Other buildings must have stood beside it at one point, the old, pointless columns of bricks probably being ruins of old buildings.

It was surprisingly dry inside, dust layering the old wood floors. The walls were enough to keep out the wind, but rain dripped from the ceiling every so often. There was a strange scent in the air, smelling of old mothballs and dust; but she didn't care, lowering herself into a generally dry corner and curling up in her damp clothes to sleep.

Her eyes slipped close immediately, the darkness engulfing her vision.

-

"Oi, Roadie! Check this out!" She woke with a start, flinching away from the hand prodding her side. The voice spoke again, too loud for her little ears. She cupped her small hands on the sides of her head and peaked open her eyes. She instantly regretted it, the bright lights making her eyes hurt. "'Tis a lil' Sheila!"

She tried again, managing to open one eye and letting it adjust to the light. A skinny, funny looking man stared down at her, his face inches from her own. The first thing the little girl noticed was that his hair was on fire. She yelped in surprise, backing away from the man. Sleep was the last thing on her mind now. She could see him clearly, her eyes adjusting to the light, noting his peg leg and robot arm. He was bared chest and covered in soot or dirt, his pants fraying at the edges.

"Get away from me!" She shouted, her little hands trying unsuccessfully to push the dirty man away. She remembered the other men at the bus stop. They had taken her umbrella and now she had nothing. What could he want?

The man laughed crazily, sounding more like a hyena than a man. He shook his head. "She's feisty, ain't she? A little diva. I like her!"

"Jamie..." A large shadow loomed over the both of them, making her feel even smaller. "Leave her alone. You're scaring her." The voice was deep and muffled like they were trying to speak through layers of cloth. She tried to make out the speaker more, but the sun shone through a crack right above her head, keeping the other in the dark.

"Bah-" the man - _Jamie?_ \- took a step back and continued to look down at her. "Can we keep 'er?"

"That's... that's not how it works," the shadow sighed.

"That's what you said about the dog," he pouted. "What can't we keep next? My Ol' arm? My peg leg?" He raised his leg in dramatic effect. True enough, he did have a peg leg. "Besides, it's not like you're gunna leave 'er here in the Outback ta starve, Roadie. Ya too nice for that- whoa!"

'Roadie' pushed the smaller man aside and looked down at her. She could now see that he wore a large mask over his face, covering his eyes, nose, and mouth. That's why his voice must have been muffled. His gray-white hair was tied at the top of his head in a messy bun. There was a tattoo of a pig done over his large belly which heaved in frustration as he sighed and looked back at the younger man. "Fine." He turned his attention back to her, shouldering a yellow, odd-looking gun with a tapered muzzle and attempted to look as unthreatening as possible. It was quite hard, seeing how his much larger stature continued to look over her, casting her in his shadow. "Hey," 'Roadie' started uneasily. He was much bigger than her, yet he was the one acting timid, as if he wasn't sure how to address a child, much less know if she understood him. "Are you alone?"

The little girl nodded, trying to rub away at the grime on her face and look at least clean. She blinked a few times, sitting up and stretching from her cramped position. He let out a quiet grunt and looked back at Jamie, the one who had spoken first. The other made no reply, shrugging and giving 'Roadie' a cheeky grin, leaving the decision to him. He sighed again before looking back at her and shaking his head.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" He grunts. She had to strain to hear what he had said and shook her head again as a reply. "Well-" 'Roadie' looked back at Jamie again before sighing again. "We have space for one more if you... if you need a place to go," he mumbled awkwardly, his muffled voice getting even harder to distinguish. "But you'll have to help out."

She stared back at him in shock, wondering if she heard him right. What would they possibly think a little girl could help them with? No, she decided. She must have heard wrong.

"Are ya in or nah?" Jamie's obnoxiously loud voice cut into her thoughts. "Ain't that big of a decision. Join us and we'll be on our merry way or just say the word and we'll be outta your face!" He grinned again like he didn't care about either outcome.

She nodded slowly; her head moving almost as if it had a life of its own before she could even think about it.

"Great!" The smaller junker let out a whoop of happiness, already prancing around the broken shack before turning back to her. He skipped forward and scooped up her smaller form easily in his lanky arms as 'Roadie' watched him indifferently. She yelped in surprise as he scaled the larger man's back, the latter not even taking the added weight into account as he lumbered toward the door.

"We gonna be the best partners in crime you'll ever have!" He grins manically down at her. "The gang's all together! Junkrat, Roadhog and- and..." He looks down at her, still gripped in his arms. "What's your name?"

She looks up at him, his hands holding her steady as she scrabbled for a hold onto the top of 'Roadie's shoulder. "I- It's Hana."

"Hana what?" He frowned, looking down at her. She winced at his loud voice. "You gotta have an awesome name if you're gonna be parta us! At least a last name maybe?"

She stared up at him. She doesn't remember. She tried really had but she really couldn't remember her last name. Hana looked up at the small junker. Were they going to dump her somewhere and leave her alone again?

"Ah! I got it!" Jamie snaps, a grin brightening up his face again. "A lil' Diva, eh? How's that?" 'Roadie' made a quiet grunt, showing his approval.

"Diva," she hummed the word, barely audible to the world. It was what Jamie had called her at first. Hana kinda liked it. She mouthed the word out, liking the way it rolled off her tongue.

"Alright!" Jamie whooped again, jumping off 'Roadie's back, leaving her slipping off of her perch on 'Roadie's wide shoulders. A large hand came up and helped her find a firm seat on the shoulder. "The gangs all here! The trio, Junkrat, Roadhog, and Diva! We gonna go; we're gonna go!" They headed out the shack and onto the road. The sky had cleared out from the storm last night, leaving the air cool and moist. The sky was painted a bright blue, nothing coming in between it and the golden sun.

"Where are we going?" Hana asked, staring at amazement at the land around them. She could see for miles; the road did not seem to lead anywhere. She looked down at the smaller junker who just grinned back at her as a reply.

"Where all roads eventually lead in 'stralia," Jamie laughed, quoting something from a book she had seen once; with the usual odd twist in it. "Junkertown"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The generic title is probably going to change sonner or later. 
> 
> So, this is inspired by the Junker D.Va skin in game. I had this chapter half written out just on my computer three months ago and had no real reason to write more. Then when the new Junkrat & Roadhog short and the map came out inspiration hit me after struggling to write some other fics and here we are now! 
> 
> Originally planned as a 15000 word one-shot but I got lazy so have this instead. The prologue is pretty short but be ready for updates as more information/lore is released about this map (and the Queen).

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  [Tumblr](https://rndomdragon.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
